House of Blackmoore
The House of Blackmoore ''(informally House Blackmoore)'' is a relatively minor Lordaeronian born house that makes its home within Pineridge. Following the death of his uncle, Thomas Blackmoore, Alverdo Blackmoore was made head of the House and of Pineridge, there ancestral home in Tirisfal. Swearing himself and his house to the Kingdom of Stormwind, the small territory was given a small retinue of guards to ensure that should it be discovered, it would be able to hold out long enough for evacuation. Upon Alverdo's resignation of the Blades, all forces have been relinquished and instead replaced with guards loyal to House Blackmoore. The house was later granted the region of Faewood following Cladriah Felweaver's removal as head of the region after the Second Range Rebellion. As with all members of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, they are a part of the Blades of Greymane. Power was returned to the Duchy of the Ashen Coast willingly after much needed renovation and reconfiguration of resources by Lord Blackmoore. = Holdings = ---- Within the multiple branches of the house of Blackmoore, the living family members have taken to populating and laying claim to the following, be it ancestral land, gift, or earned via conquest. Pineridge The family's ancestral home of Pineridge is currently under the protections of a force funded by House Blackmoore, located in the far north-western portion of Lordaeron. (The Tirisfal Glades) It is currently under the rule of Lord Alverdo Blackmoore. It has earned notorious fame for its fertile land and ability to maintain relatively high quality crops and grain at its prime. Shalewind County Within a valley located in eastern Redridge, underneath the mountain pass, the County of Shalewind is a very prosperous land that seen its fair share of war and turmoil in recent years. Despite this and the landlocked state it is in, the County earns enough coin with its export to in mining and forestry to keep the region supplied well. It is currently under the rule of Alverdo Blackmoore. Blackmoore In the eastern portion of Lordaeron, bordering the Thondroril River, the County of Blackmoore''' '''is a sizeable county that runs along the riverside and sits on the Darrowmere Lake. Once a protectorate state of the Duchy of Gavenstead, the lands now remain independent, protected by the Citrine Eagle, as well as a sect of the Blackmoore Guard. It is currently under the rule of Zaria Blackmoore. Astordale The Duchy of Astordale is a low valley hidden away by the mountains of Lordaeron, just north of the Thondroril River. On all sides it is surrounded by mountains, and has recently gone under construction after efforts for claim and conquer of the Duchy from the efforts of Highlord Blackmoore. It is currently under the rule of Zaria Blackmoore. = Family Heirlooms = ---- The Blackmoore Signet A ring was crafted for every member of the Blackmoore line, be it by marriage or blood, those who have grown to become of age has received this precious piece of jewelry symbolizing their roots.. The words, "Never Forget Home", are carved in to every single ring in silver, while the ruling Lord wore a golden band. Leonard Blackmoore's Pocket Watch After being damaged heavily for many years, and left alone in the dark lands of Tirisfal, Leonard Blackmoore's iconic pocket watch has been restored to its original state. The value of said object is debatable to some, but its personal weight to the family cannot be ignored. Currently its location is unknown. The Blackmoore Blade; Oblivion When Henry Blackmoore first wielded a wooden sword and sparred like many boys his age, he knew that the soldier's life was his calling. When he took up the mantle as Lord of House Blackmoore, a weapon was crafted in honor of his newly formed House. Oblivion was and still is a sword built in the man's image, requiring over four years of meticulous inspection and a strong need for perfection. A Warrior was only good as the skill he possessed, but Henry wanted generations of the line to be wielding Oblivion. Solid gold with the House Blackmoore crest makes up the hilt while the blade itself was a mix between titanium and true silver, the butt of the sword holding a more visually appealing image of the Blackmoore crest. More recently, the sword has been heavily imbued with Holy Light as a means to counter the ever growing undead controlling Lordaeron. Currently it is under the care of Alverdo. =Notes= ---- *The House of Blackmoore is not affiliated to Aedelas Blackmoore in any way. *The House of Blackmoore was that of Lordaeronian Peerage, now Stormwind Peerage and some Alterac Peerage. *While loyal to the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron, the Blackmoore twins, Zaria and her sister Avirin, have chosen to use their influence to attempt to better the state of the Kingdom of Alterac as primary leaders of the Citrine Eagle. Blackmoore Blackmoore Blackmoore Blackmoore Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes